【Enter】 Pretty Boy
by CrystariisFiction
Summary: Kazutoshi Greenwood and Elise Greenwood, siblings but not by blood. The two of them move to Gravity Falls sometime during the summer, and end up befriending the Pines twins. When Kazuto falls head over heels for a certain someone, what do you think will happen? Oc/Canon [Lunariis writes]
1. Chapter 1

"_Kazu! Kazu!" A young eight year old brunette ran up to her older brother. "Look, look! Isn't this cute?!" She asked, holding up a small plush bunny, a red ribbon tied neatly around it's neck._

_The nine year old boy nodded quietly with a smile. "It's adorable, Ellie. How much is it?"_

"_Uhhm.." The girl hummed looking down at the price tag attached to it. "9.99!"_

"_I'll buy it for you." He had just enough to get it for her._

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah. Take good care of it, okay?"_

"_I will!"_

* * *

><p>Kazuto woke up quietly, taking in a deep breath as he opened his eyes. He looked to his alarm clock, a pink one with bunny ears on the corner, it was about time to get up, he needed to make breakfast for Elise and him.<p>

He removed the pastel blue blankets from his body and crawled out of bed, his feet landing on the soft white carpet of their shared room. With a short yawn, he looked over to his sisters bed, the pink covers a bundled mess at the end and the energetic brunette no where to be seen.

Not for long of course, as the door swung open and lo and behold, Elise, with her hair in her usual pigtails and a cute light pink apron on, the front decorated with a bunny over the heart. In her hands was a small tray, which Kazuto presumed held breakfast.

"Wakey wakey... pancakey!" She smiled, bringing the pancakes over to him. "Today's the day, Kazu, so eat up and get ready! All my stuff is packed already, and I packed most of your stuff before I stopped to make some breakfast, so there's not a lot for you to do, and we can leave even earlier!" Elise set the tray beside him on the bed.

"Thanks, Ellie. Glad to see you're actually awake, I thought I would have a hard time waking you up considering how late you stayed up last night." He laughed as Elise pouted and bunced his arm lightly. "Kidding, kidding." Kazuto said, turning to the bear shaped pancakes his sister made, whipped cream and strawberries covering most of them.

"I didn't see you up at two a.m helping me pack all our stuff." She huffed. "My chemistry set was a butt to pack."

"I told you we were waking up at five to pack." Kazuto said before he began to eat. "These are good, though a bit sweet."

"Aha, sorry, I may or may not have added a tad bit too much sugar."

"You already ate, right?" Kazuto paused to look at his sister.

"Yes sir-ee, I did indeed." Elise said with a mock salute. "Now hurry up and finish those pancakes so we can pack and get out of here!"

* * *

><p>After eating the rest of his food and finishing packing, Kazuto and Elise were now on a bus to a small town up in Oregon called Gravity Falls. They were headed up to stay with their Nana for a while, their parents saying it would be better to get some fresh air for the rest of the summer, their father hoping it would help Kazuto be more manly.<p>

"So Kazuto, what do you think this new town will be like? Like, what will the people be like?" Elise asked excitedly as she looked out the window at the passing trees.

Kazuto took a deep breath before he responded.

"I get the feeling that it's going to be very different..."

* * *

><p><em>Lunariis<em>: Oh hey look a story written entirely by me about our lame-o characters hahah jeez I'm trash


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_"What're you gonna do," The boy in front of him shoved him hard, knocking him to the muddy ground. "_Pretty boy_?" He finished, spitting the name out like it was a disease._

_"Aw, guys, I think pretty boy here is gonna cry." The boy to his right said. "Need your teddy bear, pretty boy?" He grinned, throwing the muddy and ripped rabbit toy on the ground in front of him._

_Kazuto couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see- it was all a blur._

_"Kazuto!" He heard her call. "Kazuto! Kazu-"_

* * *

><p>"-to!" His sister shook him awake. "We're here!"<p>

"Hn," Kazuto groaned, stretching his arms out. Turns out, bus seats are, in fact, not very comfortable to sleep on. "Sorry, Ellie. I'm awake now."

"Good, cause we're here."

The two siblings rose from their seat, grabbing their bags, and headed off the bus. After asking around for directions, they began to make their way to their Nana Allison's house- briefly running into a short, angry boy in a blue suit with large white hair, who promptly yelled at them to get out of his way.

Eventually, they made it to the small blue house where their nana lived, a large oak tree on the front lawn and various flowers planted in the garden. The scene would make anyone think a sweet little old lady lived here. Boy, would they be in for a surprise.

The siblings knocked on the door in unison, which opened to reveal a tall, strong looking woman with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had a scar across her face, and sleeves of tattoos down her arms that hid more scars. She crossed her arms over her grey and yellow t-shirt and smiled at the two.

"Didn't expect you two for another hour or so," She said fondly. "Come on in." She stepped aside and nodded her head to the inside of her house.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Nana Allie." Kazuto smiled as he and his sister walked in.

"No problem, it's always great to have you two rascals around." Allison laughed, ruffling his hair as he walked past her. "Your room is just down the hall there. I did a bit of decorating, so I hope you guys like it."

Elise and Kazuto looked at each other and grinned, running down the hall to the door labeled "Kazu and Ellie" in neat cursive writing. The two opened the door to see the room. It had smooth hardwood floor covered by a round pink rug, the walls were a nice pastel purple and had white shelves on either side of the room, one with stuffed animals, the other with, well, more stuffed animals. The beds were practically the same as they were back home, white frames and pastel blankets. In between the beds was a single white desk, with a simple wheeled chair.

Elise squeal happily, dropping her bags and running into the room. She jumped on her bed and rolled around on it, giggling happily. "Its perfect, its perfect, its perfect!" Elise repeated quickly.

"It's great, we love it!" Kazuto said with a smile, sitting down on his own bed. "Thanks."

"You're dad doesn't like buying you this stuff, does he?" Allison asked, sitting next to the boy. "It's not just Ellie that loves these cute things, you do too, and he doesn't approve."

Kazuto's smiled faded a bit, and his shoulder slumped. "Yeah.. He.. He actually said that the reason he sent me here with you was so that I could maybe 'learn some tips on being manly from you.'"

"Really, now? Well, he's in for a surprise." Allison laughed. "Manliness is a dumb concept. I'm not gonna stop you from liking what you like, alright kid?" She smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"Kazuto, look!" Elise ran up to the two of them. "Its us!" She exclaimed, holding up two stuffed rabbit toys, one pastel pink with ribbons on the ears, and the other a light blue with a blue striped scarf around its neck.

"Like 'em? I made them myself." Allison asked, wiggling her fingers on her right hand, which were covered in bandaids.

"You made these?" Kazuto and Elise asked in unison.

"They're so well made." Kazuto said, examining his rabbit.

"And so cute!" Elise added.

"I'm glad they suit your tastes," Allison said as she stood up. "Now hurry and unpack so we can have lunch." She told them, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After eating the lunch Nana Allie made for them, the two of them began to walk around town, exploring the area and trying to make a mental map of where everything is.<p>

Eventually, the siblings found themselves at a dusty old shack on the edge of town. There was a small group of tourists out front, lead by an elderly man in a suit, an eyepatch over his glasses and a fez on his head. The old man spotted the two of them and waved them over for the tour.

Kazuto and Elise shared a look, before deciding 'why not?' and joined the group with a shrug of their shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Mystery Shack!" He said dramatically, opening the front door to let the tourists in. The group filed in, looking around the shop at all the merchandise with varying degrees of interest. The Greenwood siblings strayed from the tour as it went on into the museum part of the shack.

"This place is... interesting." Kazuto said weakly, examining a jar of eyes.

"You mean a huge tourist trap with creepy merch?" Elise suggested, squinting at the jar.

"Yeah, I w-"

"Hey there!" A cheerful voice cut Kazuto off, along with a party popper bursting in his face, earning a shriek from the boy, and laughter from his sister. "I don't think I've seen you two around, are you new here?" The girl in front of them asked curiously.

"Uhm," Kazuto coughed. "Y-Yeah, we just got here. I- uh, I'm Kazuto and this is my younger sister, Elise."

"You two don't look like siblings at all!" The girl noted.

"Yeah.. yeah, I-I'm adopted.." Kazuto muttered weakly.

"What? Really? Thats a little sad." She said with pity, and Kazuto nearly winced at her reaction.

"Its not that bad, I got pretty lucky I guess. I've got great parents and the best little sister." Kazuto smiled, patting Elise on the head.

"Clearly I am awesome." Elise said proudly. "Oh hey, actually we didn't get your name yet, did we?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Got a bit carried away." The girl laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Im-"

"Mabel!" A young boy, looking to be the girl's twin brother strode up to them with a soft glare. "Stop bothering the customers." He scolded her.

"Psh, I'm not bothering them. We're totally best friends now, right, Kazuto?" The girl, now identified as Mabel, nudged the boy with her elbow.

The boy in question, however, was a bit distracted, looking off to his side, and was a bit startled by the nudge. He swiftly turned his slightly flushed face back towards the group with a quiet "Hm?"

"I said; we're totally best friends now, right, Kazuto?" Mabel said a little louder.

"Yeah, sure. I think?" Kazuto agreed, albeit a bit confused.

"We're totally best friends five-ever." Elise said with a smile.

"Yeah, see, Dip, I'm not bothering them!" Mabel grinned, moving between the two and throwing an arm around them both.

Her brother sighed. "Right. Okay," He smiled politely and held out a hand. "I'm Dipper, Mabel's twin brother." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Dipper, I'm Elise!" Elise shook his hand excitedly.

Dipper turned to Kazuto to shake his hand, and Kazuto froze. "What's wrong?" Dipper asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I-" Kazuto paused, his face red once again. He opened his mouth to say something, but what came out could only be considered a garbled mess that no one could understand. Kazuto paused, processing what he just said before he turned and ran out of the shack, leaving the twins looking confused, while Elise watched her brother run with a concerned and knowing look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the wait, a few thing came up on my end just after I finished helping Tailex with The Black Mouth Crawler on Halloween, and didn't have the time to work on anything. This chapter was also a bit rushed in the end, and I'm not entirely happy with it, so I might come back and fix it up in the future.


End file.
